


Art: Carry On

by sian1359



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do or die, you'll never make me<br/>Because the world will never take my heart<br/>Though you try, you'll never break me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time for me will be no more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961234) by [17 pansies (17pansies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies). 



> Art created for Avengers Reverse Big Bang: 2013
> 
> Lyrics throughout are from My Chemical Romance's Black Parade
> 
> Trope Bingo Round Two Square: Mind Games

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2013avengersrbb2_zpsb500aff8.jpg.html)


End file.
